


If it doesn’t burn a little, what’s the point of playing with Fire? - Bridget Devoue

by uwubaby



Series: Spiderlad shit [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Harley is eighteen, Harley is flirty AF when it comes to peter, Harley keener exists, Irondad & Spiderson & Science Child, Just Roll With It, M/M, Minor Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is Sixteen but he’s turnjng seventeen soon cause I wanted to throw in birthday fluff, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubaby/pseuds/uwubaby
Summary: “Mr. Stark” Parker speaks up. sounding both breathless and choked up.“You have brown eyes”OR: I’ve fallen in love with parley and here we are





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I devoured almost all parley fics I could find. And then had to make one. Tell me should I make a series centered around them? With Irondad fluff and such, tell me below!

 

For as long as he could remember his world had been gray and black.

Literally.

No one sees color, not until you meet your soulmate. He always did ponder what blue was and what green was. More so he always wanted to know what green looked like, for some odd reason.

Most people meet their soulmate by the time they’re sixteen or fifteen. But Harley Hadn’t.

Harley Keener was eighteen. And he hadn’t Met his soulmate.

_ “yet”  _ Abby always chided, so sure so reassured. He always ruffled her hair and didn’t say anything back.

It’s true, some people didn’t meet their soulmates until their twenties or thirties. Hell a few years back it was on national television that a woman finally met her soulmate at the age of fifty three. The oldest and longest time period ever taken of finding a soulmate.

Even Tony Stark didn’t meet his, Pepper Pots until he was twenty Nine.

Eventually over time Harley accepted it. He pretended it didn’t matter to him, still does to this day. But it just hurts a little less.

 

Carrying his suitcase in Harley Looks around the lobby. It’s big, very big but Harley has seen it many times so he’s not Very awe struck anymore. However this is the first time he’s spent an entire summer here so that’ll be new and fun. 

_ “Hello Mr. Keener good to see you back, may I alert Mr. Stark of your presence?”  _ The ever so lovely  _ FRIDAY.  _ Asked, Harley nods momentarily forgetting she can’t see him. “Yes Friday thank you” she’s silent for a minute before she alerts him that it is done.

Harley already knows where to go. He’s been here many times he knows which is his room and which is not. 

He makes his way to Tony’s lab. After asking Friday real quick where he was located at. And there he stood Anthony Stark covered in grease swearing at a truck that looked like it was from the mid-40s 

“Well look who decided to show up” Tony Chids from underneath the hood Harley smiles a bit and walks over to peep underneath the hood.

“What took so long?”

“It’s not exactly a short ride from Tennessee to New York Stark.”

“It’s  _ Tony _ ”

“Yesh Sorry Tony.” Tony mutters something underneath his breath about teenagers and pushes up and closes the hood.

“What’s the plans for the summer?” He asks rubbing his hands with a rag, trying to get some grease off but really smearing it around more. Harley shrugs, “I don’t work on suits n’ stuff I guess I ain’t got no plans really. Abby with our aunt this summer so I ain’t gotta be dragged off somewhere” Tony smirks. “Sure.” 

Before ether can speak up  _ FRIDAY  _ speaks.

_ “Sir, Mr. Parker is here and is on his way to your lab.”  _

“Parker?”

“He’s an intern here. And a close friend of mine” Tony explains.

“Ah, so you mean another son.”

“What do you mean  _ another- _ “

The doors open and a boy in suspenders and a sweater skips into the lab rambling about science and Star Trek and he’s really fucking cute and when he looks at Harley there’s  _ green  _ eyes staring at him.

Wait

_ Green eyes staring at him. _

It seems that other boy realizes that he too is seeing color, and slowly, of so slowly does  _ color  _ start pool around them. He quickly takes Notice of the deep red sweater This Parker is wearing with his black suspenders and black pants with his ratty tenner shoes and suddenly Harley makes a note to buy him shoes.

Harley always thought he would have to learn the colors, but turns out they just come naturally.

Turns out that’s why he always had a certain pull towards the word green.

“Why are you two gaping at each other?” And suddenly both boys are snapped back to reality. And wow Tony has almost black hair but he can see the color  _ brown  _ when the lights hits it right. 

“Mr. Stark” Parker speaks up. Sounding both breathless and choked up.

“You have brown eyes”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Now it was Tony’s turn to gap, “Right I’m just gonna, go” He points to the door and all but sprints out.

“Hey Friday?” He asks once he’s out the door  _ “Yes?”  _ The AI asks.

“Save that to my favorite moments file and create a new file to place it in please.”   _ FRIDAY  _ Is silent for a moment.

_ “Done, what do you want me to call the new file?” _

Tony Smiled.

“Harley and Peter Moments.”

_ “Very Well.” _

* * *

 

“Well I guess we should start off with ages and names?” Harley Asked, perching himself on a counter near by. “I’m Harley Kenner. I’m eighteen and I’m from Tennessee.” Harley smiles, Parker shuffles some. It’s kind of cute seeing him looking nervous. Does that make him bad?

He clears his throat and looks up more confidently. “I’m Peter Parker, I’m from Queens New York. I’m sixteen, about to be seventeen in a week.” 

Harley hearts momentarily drops when he hears sixteen but rises again when he hears seventeen. It wouldn’t really matter to him if he was sixteen but he wouldn’t want to be called a pedo and thrown in jail y’know.

Although there has been cases where twenty five year olds Soulmates are like fifteen or sixteen so, others can’t speak much.

“Guess I’m your early birthday present?” Is what Harley says, a flirty tone naturally seeping into his voice. He can’t help it, the boy-  _ Peter  _ is cute when he blushes.

Although he does surprise him a bit when Peter looks up, and smiles albeit flirty. 

“Guess so.” 

“Let me change into something nicer and we’ll go out.” Harley says walking over to the door.

“Where to?”

Harley Shrugs.

“I dunno. I’m here for the summer so you got months to show me around, might as well start now.” 

Peter Shakes his head, “alright I’ll meet you down at the lobby.” 

Fifteen minutes later Harley heads down to the lobby. Dressed in black slacks and a nice new maroon T-Shirt. 

Peter Arches a brow, “trying to impress me?”

Harley smiles.

“I think I can impress you in anything I wear.” Harley shots back, Parker hums in reply.

* * *

 

Two and a half hours later and Harley isn’t even seen  _ half  _ of New York. Peter Chuckles everytime Harley rants about it.

“You said It yourself, You’re here all summer so therefore you’ve got all summer to see New York.” 

“Yeah well next time we can get a tour bus.” Haley grumbles.

“You’re the one who put on hills”

“Okay first of all they’re  _ boots- _ “

“That almost has a height of a high hill”

“Fuck you!”

“Not of the first date. What kind of lady would you take me for there harls?” Peter Remarks. 

“Harls?” Harley asks, smirking some. Peter blushes. Scuffling his feet and Harley takes notice of it, a nervous tick he supposed.

“Wel- I-“

“I like it Parker.”

“It’s  _ Peter _ ”

“Ugh you and the old name with first name basis.” Harley Rolls his eyes and starts walking a bit faster. 

“Hey!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive rewrote and deleted this last chapter so many fucking times I’m done

Peter awoke to May in his face shoving him up and down 

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” She chanted repeatedly.  _ Still  _ shoving him up and down in the bed by the shoulders.

“I’m up! I’m up! I’m up! I’m up! I’m up! I’m up!” He chanted back shoving her off of him. Her laugh rang out through the apartment. 

“It’s nearly 1:00 PM! It’s your birthday get up!” She said ripping the blanket off of him.

“Hey! If it’s my birthday I wanna sleep in!”

“You  _ have  _ been sleeping in!”

“I wanna sleep in  _ more! _ ”

_ “No” _

A new voice cut in

“She’s right Peter, You’ve been sleeping all day Harley has been whining like a baby” Tony walked in the now Seventeen year olds room

“How did you get in our-“

“I’m Tony Stark shush”

“And I have  _ not  _ been whining like a baby thank you very much” Harley comes into view shooting a glare at Tony who does a good Job at ignoring.

Now Peter is awake, letting out a  _ mainly  _ squeal he hops up and skips up to hug Harley with a kiss in hand.

“Happy birthday baby” Hadley mummers and Tony is making gagging noises in the background.

“I agree with Stark” MJ is there leaning against the door frame to their apartment.

“Okay is  _ everyone  _ breaking into my place now?” May says. Peter nodding along with her.

There’s chorus of “yes” and “yeah”

“Where’s Ned” Peter Asked

“Here” Ned chimed in.

“And I tried to stop them but they wouldn’t listen”

“Of course they didn’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap folks sorry if that wasn’t the ending you wanted. Might come back and rewrite it one day


End file.
